BTW-301
Exams were finally over and summer vacation was going to start. Chimmy and Galatea were packing up to go back to their own realms: one going to the Alpha Dimension, as they other is going to Melody. In the other room, Nova and Milly were also packing up for break, one going to Solaria and the other going to Panko. After they all packed up, they all met in the lobby of their dorms. "I forgot to tell you one thing," Milly stated. They all giggled, since Milly was prone to forget things, or create plans at the last minute. "I am assuming you want us to hang out?" Chimmy giggled. "Kind of," Milly smiled. "In my realm, we have a celebration, which is tomorrow!" "What kind of celebration? I could use a nice party," Nova laughed. "Every year, we celebrate the birth of the lost princess, Feather," Milly started. "Oh, isn't that also the day of Naming of the Guard?" Galatea asked. "I remember last year, your friend Silias was appointed as head gaurd and you invited us at last minute." "Yes, but they won't name a new gaurd this year, instead the celebration is solely on Feather, the lost princess of Panko," Milly smiled. "How did you remember that?" "How could you not?" Galatea smiled. "You received your Enchantix that day." Milly remebered saving the prince, Toby, in the deadly caramel pool. Though she felt the tension between her and SIlias, she passed it off. They all giggled agian. "I guess it is time to pack up to go to Panko," Chimmy stated. In a rustic cave, a man covered in blankets appeared to be in a coma. His chest barely rose and his eyes tightly shut. Mold grew on pots and pans, and the cave smelt disgusting. Suddenly a black raven flew in and cawed. The raven cawed again, and again. After shaking its head, he morphed into a slender looking man, wearing a very neat tuxeodo. "Wake up!" he growled. The man covered in blankets shifted in his sleep. "I said, wake up!" he growled again. The man had no response. "Wake. Up!" he shouted. This time he took a staff and lightly touch the man's chest with it. The man woke up with a jolt, his eyes snapping open. He stiffled a yawn and stretched. "Who are you?" his voice croaked. "Goliath, remember?" the man stated. "Goliath? How did you escape? You were sentenced to an eternity!" the sleepy man said. Goliath let out a loud laugh, "I can escape, I am a wizard. No prison is good enough for me!" "Well welcome back!" the man nervously laughed. "I came back to start my new mission," Goliath blatanttly said. "Will you join me Malachi?" "Mission?" Malachi echoed. "Yes! Here we are in the land of sweets, Panko, and they have the giant crysrtal to connect other realms together," Goliath explained. "Wow, you have this all planned out," Malachi said. "Well, when you sit in a prison cell for so long, you have to think," Golliath said. "Anyway," Malachi said. "Yes, we will take over the giant crystal by taking out all the gaurds except one. The one will lead us to the other crystals," Goliath continued. "Other crystals?" Malachi questioned. "The other crystals will enable the passage to the ultimate power and using that will allow us to rule the Magix Universe and we will dominate!" Goliath shouted, laughing evily. "That will be difficult," Malachi said, "Where will we get these crystals?" "The lead gaurd, you will have to brainwash her," Goliath said. "When do we start this mission?" Malachi yawned. "Tomorrow night, after the celebration of the lost princess. People will be to tired to even care about the crystal. Plus it gives you time to recover," Goliath growled. "Yes sir!" Malachi said. "Be ready," Goliath smirked before morphing into a raven. "Wow, this place is even more beautiful than last time!" Chimmy exclaimed. Her face was pressed into the window of the interrealm ship. Bracken, her boyfriend, laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at this Bracken!" she exclaimed. "Not as beauitful as you!" Bracken smiled back before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Nova sat next to her boyfriend, Sol. Galatea had her recently established boyfriend, Danzon. Only Milly remained without a boyfriend. But MIlly didn't care. Danzon flew the ship down to its landing strip and they all exited out the ship. "Home, sweet home! Literally!" Milly exclaimed giggling at her little pun. The place was beautiful. The trees glowed green along with the multicolored grass. Villages looked like gingerbread houses, and the lightpoles were strung with elegant grey feaethers. The castle was visible in the horizon. Multiple hills were gorgous with colors. One hill stuck out, it was smaller than the others, but the giant crystal glowed. Signs made of gingerbread and frosting were everywhere stating various phrases such as "Come Home Feather!", "Celebration of the Feather", "Happy Eighteen Feather" or "Feather". "Feather would have been eighteen?" Chimmy asked. "Yes, she would have been our age!" Milly stated. "We will go straight to the palace, I want to meet Silias." "Lets go!" Chimmy exclaimed. They all walked to the nearest express train station that would take the group to the city leading to the castle. "Okay guards, we have to stay on extra alert," Silias commanded. Her auburn hair with tied up with a gold band. Her green eyes looked sharp. "Yes ma'am!" the gaurds said. Silias smiled at her self. She was full of pride. She was appointed as the head gaurd and is the youngest ever to be the head gaurd. She took pride in her position; she protected the grand crystal that determined the fate of her realm. A raven flew overhead and cawed. "Shoo! Dirty birds aren't allowed!" she sneered, taking out her bow and arrow. The bird cawed again before flying off. SIlias put down her bow and arrow. "Silias!" a voice called, "Remember me?" Fin. Category:Beyond the Winx Category:Season 3 Category:Sorreltail18